


An Unsavoury Reunion

by Joshatron



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blood, Daemons, Electrocution, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Promptisfanweek2018, Reunion in Zegnautus, Whump, injuries, only mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshatron/pseuds/Joshatron
Summary: Right from the start, Noctis knew he hated the Keep. But it didn’t matter how much he despised it, Prompto was waiting in there in gods-know-what condition. He’d failed as a friend. Failed to see through Ardyn’s illusion. Failed to dodge the attack that knocked him out. Failed to go after Prompto.Noctis runs himself ragged looking for Prompto in Zegnautus Keep.[Written for Promptis Fanweek 2018]





	An Unsavoury Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Promptis Fanweek 2018.
> 
> Day 1: Reunion in Zegnautus
> 
> This was done kinda last minute (in that it is currently 11:01pm as I'm typing this)

Right from the start, Noctis knew he hated the Keep. But it didn’t matter how much he despised it, Prompto was waiting in there in gods-know-what condition. He’d failed as a friend. Failed to see through Ardyn’s illusion. Failed to dodge the attack that knocked him out. Failed to go after Prompto.

The corridors couldn’t be trusted what with the rogue MTs erratically patrolling the place, and Ardyn seemed to be enjoying himself way too much watching the prince flail about. Exhaustion plagued Noctis’ body as he dragged his legs through the hallways. He refused to stop at any of the dorms, fearful of how much worse his best friend would be if he stalled too long. The guilt was welling up inside him.

He nearly cried when the Foras had appeared out of nowhere. After being poisoned, beaten and burned, he was ready for giving up. But still he pushed on. Even after he turned the lights back on and the Foras returned to hunt him. He was still bleeding sluggishly from its repeated attacks and refused to waste a potion when Prompto’s condition was still uncertain. Even so, each step brought him closer to his “heart’s desire”, as Ardyn put it.

The hall stretching in front of him gave an off sensation that he couldn’t quite put his finger on, with the feeling becoming stronger as he passed through it. He pushed on despite Ardyn’s warning that it was a trap. If it was, why would it be the only way forward?

Unfortunately, the threat reigned true as the doors sprung to life, closing in his face and buzzing with electricity as the shock troopers came to life. He cut down the two in with him, causing the next section to open up. Instead of taking the sensible option and going back, he tried to warp through the electrical field. The prince was caught in the current and lost control of his body until he was thrown back – however long that took. He was never going to do that again. Making his way back, Noctis took out the shock troopers one by one until he heard a—

“Noct? Is that you?”

“Hey! Noct! Can you hear us?”

Two muffled voices broke through his panic. After destroying the final living (hah) MT, Noctis finally processed who the voices belonged to. He shouted back to them, his throat blocking on the first name. “Ignis, Gladio!”

Panic was building up inside him. It was like a pipe beginning to burst. Nothing got through to him. Buzz. Vague footsteps. Buzz. Rising MT. Voices. Buzz. Pain. Buzz. Slash. Slash. Buzz. Silence. Escape. Falling.

A faint stinging rose up through Noctis’ hands and knees as he made contact with the ground. After regaining his breath, he rolled onto his back to look at his saviours.

“That was close,” Gladio remarked as he knelt beside his charge, concern evident on his face. Once pleasantries were over and done with, they headed back through the death trap to find Prompto. Now safe with the comfort of his retainers, he fought his body’s sudden demand for rest. Of course, Gladio would see his knees buckling briefly. “You okay, Noct?”

Leaning against the wall, Noctis waited until it was safe for him to move again. “Yeah, just slightly out of it. I promise I’ll rest once we find Prompto.” He knew Gladio would tell him what he already planned on doing, so he threw in the promise.

Once they reached the prison section, Noctis rushed forward to the ending of the hall, almost throwing Prompto’s cell doors open with his new found strength. He tried pulling apart the contraption his best friend was strapped into but failed to find the mechanism. Gladio found it off to the side and released him as Noctis helped him down. The prince ignored his other friends as they inquired about Prompto’s health, delegating himself to focusing on the blond’s injuries. He couldn’t believe his ears when Prompto asked if Noctis missed him.

“Of course I did!” His eyes watered with more than just pain. “What kind of question is that?”

He could tell by the way they both were cautiously shifting back and forth between themselves that they wanted to interact, so Noctis closed that gap by enveloping Prompto in a gentle hug. The blond clung tightly to him and buried his face into his shoulder as he sobbed. In an effort to comfort his best friend, Noctis brought a hand up and carefully stroked Prompto’s back.

When they were content, they stood up and the party of four left with the youngest two loosely holding hands as they went. The revelation of Prompto being a Niflheimian washed over fine, their relationship wasn’t damaged at all. In fact, the revelation strengthened it, opening the gate allowing them to be more open with each other and their concerns.

Then daemons just had to arrive once he got his power back. The fight took every last bit of what he had, leaving him with a rapidly decreasing energy supply. He barely heard Prompto over the feeling of a heavy fog and he didn’t even realise he was being shaken until there were two hands on his shoulders. The concerned looks of his friends greeted him as he came back to and he squeezed the soft object in his hand, realising after a moment it was Prompto’s own hand.

With the reassurance that he would be okay after resting, the quartet continued with the intent of stopping the dorm until they were greeted by a small horde of rogue MTs. The group struggled to fight them off but won as usual in the end. There was no time to celebrate as they needed to get to the dorm just ahead asap. You don’t tend to realise that’s very hard to do when your legs suddenly won’t respond, your friends look at you weirdly, the world topples over, your vision goes black.

 

To Prompto though, watching his best friend suddenly drift off and then crumple was horrifying. The three of them rushed to his side and took in his state. Taking his hands, Gladio forced the prince to use a potion before carrying to the dorm and laying him on his side on one the beds.

Finally.

Finally the stupid boy was getting some rest. Prompto was sure Noctis didn’t stop looking for him, carrying on through all the torture in one fell swoop. His heart swelled and throbbed with pain. What was he to do with his stupid man-child? In Noctis’ defense though, Prompto would have done the same.

With the help of Gladio, they moved the closest bunkbed over so the two were nearly side by side. The older two kept themselves to the other side of the room to give the younger two some peace and alone time. Prompto reached over, briefly threading his fingers through his friend’s hair before holding his hand and rubbing the back of it with his thumb. He decided it would probably be a good idea to sleep off his ordeal as well.

“Rest well, Noct. I love you.”


End file.
